


You are Giving Me....WTF?

by dandelion_wishes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Valentine's Day, author thinks they are hilarious, unusual gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelion_wishes/pseuds/dandelion_wishes
Summary: A bit a crack about Valentine's day gifts.





	

Hannibal stands holding Will's gift to him. His lips are pursed as he tries to find the polite thing to say.Will stands off to the side hiding a smile behind his hand watching the very polite and elegant man wage an internal war. If Hannibal would turn at that moment he would see a sparkle of mischievous delight in the profiler' s eyes.

Will clears throat trying to keep the merriment out of his voice.

"So, do you like it?"

Will walks to the side of Hannibal adding a slight shuffle ducking his his head  and scratching his neck to add to the deception. The good doctor would appreciate the authenticity of Will's acting.

To Hannibal's credit he hesitates only a moment before asking.

"Yes Will anything from you is always appreciated. Thank you."

Will blows out a sigh. 

"I am so glad. I was worried that you would not like it. What do you like about it?"

Will crosses his arms across his chest smilling as he watches Hannibal squirm. The older man sighs his eyes show contiplation.

"Well it's soft and the color is very rich. I was wondering what this is?"

"Oh, it's a poo emjoi. You know front the web. It's very popular."

Hannibal lifts an eyebrow.

"Poo?"

"Yes, Dr Lecter. You know poo..shit."

"You are giving me shit for Valentine's day?"

"Yes. Yes  I am giving you shit."

Will laughs as Hannibal rolls his eyes. How rude.

**Author's Note:**

> A self indulgence..becuase my youngest son gave my oldest son shit for Valentine's day in the form of an emjoi...I thought was apropo...


End file.
